Dassenpels fanfictions/Avondzon
Hoi allemaal! Dit is de pagina van Avondzon. Avondzon is het vervolg op Halve Maan. ¨Personagelijsten komen heel binnenkort! thumb|Kaft Avondzon Personagelijst Woudclan Waterclan Heideclan Zonneclan Roodclan Leider: Bloedster- is een donkerbruine poes. Commandant: Klauwvacht- is een zwarte kater. Medicijnkat: Grijskink- is een grijze poes. Krijgers: Streepklauw- is een donkerbruine kater. Letopels- is een knappe zwart- bruine kater. Laservacht- is een knappe zwart- bruine poes. Moederkatten: Lichtstroom- is een witte poes, moeder van Berks jongen: Langkit en Muskit. Lavabes- is een oranjerode poes met een dikke staart, moeder van Berks jongen: Zeekit, Stormkit en Geelkit. Oasevacht- is een lichtbruine poes, moeder van Berks jongen: Paddenkit, Vogelkit en Windkit. Leerlingen: Orkapoot- is een knappe wit- zwart gevlekte poes. "Ik zal altijd van je houden IJzerpoot, altijd, dat beloof ik je." "Kijk altijd om, want het gevaar kan overal zijn." Muisster, de leider van de Woudclan is bevallen van Vleks jongen: Bloedkit en Bijkit. De clan weet dat Vlek de vader is maar heeft Muisster wel de volledige waarheid vertelt? Bloedkit word achtervolgt door nachtmerries van zwerfkatten die haar willen vermoorden. Maar is dat wel een Nachtmerrie? De Woudclan is in groot gevaar... maar waar is het gevaar en wat is het? Katten worden gevangen. Bloedpoot moed veel doorstaan maar zal ze het wel redden? Of is Berk te sterk? Heeft Vlek de verkeerde beslissing genomen en daardoor de Woudclan in gevaar gebracht? Hoofdstuk 1 Bloedkit en Bijkit waren aan het spelen voor de kraamkamer. Jeneverbes kwam verwart binnenstrompelen. "Wat is er?": vroeg Kiezelpels. "Grassevoet, Bloesemklit, Renrijp en Braamstaart zijn verdwenen!" "Eerst Mistpoot en nu ook mijn partner en mijn andere dochter!": jammerde Jeneverbes. Kiezelpels troostte hem. Otter keek bang. Grassevoet probeerde weg te geraken maar het lukte niet. Bloesemklit was doodmoe. Renrijp en haar dochter Braamstaart waren gewond. Een zwarte kater genaamd Klauw, een bruine poes genaamd Bloed, een grijze poes genaamd Grijs en een donkerbruine kater genaamd Streep begeleiden de gevangengenomen clankatten. Grassevoet had in het gevecht Klauw verslaan. Hij zag er sterk uit en dat was hij ook maar niet slim en daardoor had Grassevoet hem kunnen verslaan. Ze kwamen aan bij een grote openplek. "A! Jullie hebben mij de katten gebracht die ik heb gevraagd.": zei een kater. Grassevoet herkende het gescheurde oor meteen. Berk! Hij zette zijn haren overeind. "Ik heb een ideetje! Wij worden de Roodclan! Ik word de leider, Bloed de commandant, Grijs de medicijnkat en de rest worden krijgers, moederkatten of leerling!": zei Berk. "En de oudsten?": vroeg Bloed. "Die zijn er niet! Iedereen die een oudste zou moeten zijn, is een krijger!: zei Berk. Licht, een witte poes keek verbaasd. Ze kreeg kittens aan haar buik te zien. "Leto en Laser! Bewaak deze schurftige katten hier.": zei Berk. "Lava!": riep Berk tegen zijn partner die kittens verwachtte. "Oasis! Ga naar de kraamkamer en blijf daar! Je verwacht kittens van mij zei Grijs tegen me.": zei Berk. Grassevoet was verbaasd. Twee partners? Hij vroeg aan Laser: "Heeft Berk twee partners? "Ja.": antwoordde de jonge poes. "Iedereen is zijn partner.": zei Leto met een droevige blik in de richting van Bloed. Grassevoet begreep het helemaal toen hij ook Bloeds blik opving. Ze houden van elkaar. Hoofdstuk 2 Amandel was net bevallen van Stoffekit, Twinkelkit en Rookkit. Het was nu grote vergadering. Muisster was er niet dus nam Kiezelpels het woord. Hij begon net te spreken toen er een bruine poes tevoorschijn kwam met een wit gevlekte poes achter haar. De clans keken verbaast toen ze wisten wie de bruine poes was: Bloed! "Gegroet clankatten, ik heb een mededeling te doen; ik ben commandant van de Roodclan, ze hebben al Woudclankatten gevangen genomen omdat ze Bloedpoot willen, Berk wil Bloedpoot. Ik wil jullie helpen, maar let op: onderschat Berk niet. Ik sta aan jullie kant en Orka, mijn leerling, staat ook aan jullie kant, we helpen op één voorwaarde; we gaan helpen Berk weg te sturen maar de rest niet, ik word dan leider en dan kom ik bij jullie wonen samen met mijn clan.": zei Bloed. Taanster mauwde: "We hebben geen plaats..." Kiezelpels riep: "Ik protesteer! De vijfde rots, we wisten nooit voor wat die stond, maar nu wel! Voor de Roodclan." Schildpadster riep: "Ik ga akkoord, we kunnen dat terrein tussen Woud- en Waterclanterritorium gebruiken." "Niemand gebruikt dat eigenlijk!": mauwde Wolkster. "Akkoord.": zei Kiezelpels. Bloed zei voor ze wegging nog: "Let goed op Bijpoot en Bloedpoot en op hun ouders." Muisster, Vlek, Bijpoot en Bloedpoot waren samen aan het jagen. Bloedpoot dook onder een struik. Ze hoorde voor zich het geluid van vechtende katten en dezelfde geur als in haar droom overspoelde haar. Ze rende naar de plek en zag Bijpoot op de grond liggen. "Bijpoot?": vroeg ze. Ze porde hem met een poot. Ze zag het bloed aan zijn keel: "Hij is vermoord!": stotterde ze. Ze ging opzoek naar Vlek. Ze rook weer die geur en rende snel vooruit. Vlek en Muisster lagen op de grond. Ze hadden allebei dezelfde keelwond. "Nee!": gilde ze. Ze rook de geur heel goed. Ze zag een bruine poes en ze ontblootte haar nagels. Het was Bloed. "Wat heb je met ze gedaan?": vroeg ze sissend. "Ik niks, Bloedpoot maar mijn clangenoten wel, het spijt me maar ik was te laat om ze te stoppen. Ze willen jou Bloedpoot.": zei Bloed. "Kom mee, ik help je om ze naar het kamp te dragen.": zei Bloed bedroefd. Hoofdstuk 3 Kiezelpels keek verbaast en geschokt. Plotseling klonk er geritsel. Oasis, Buna, Buffallo en Orka kwamen naar het midden van het kamp. Bloed keek verbaast en vroeg: "Wat doen jullie hier?" "We willen van Berk af, hij is nooit tot onze leider verkozen en hij dwingt de poezen om met hem partner te zijn terwijl we andere katten leuk vinden.": zei Orka. Buffallo knikte en hij zei: "Ik ben verliefd op Laser." Buna zei: "Ik op Klauw." "Ik op Streep.": zei Oasis. Bloed murmelde: "Leto." Kiezelpels begreep het. Die poezen houden niet van Berk en de katers zijn er niet blij mee dat zij geen partner kunnen hebben. Plotseling kwam de Heide, Zonne- en Waterclan binnenstormen. Schildpadster mauwde: "We komen om te vechten tegen de Roodclan." Bloeds gezicht klaarde op. Schildpadster zag de lichamen van de drie katten en mauwde: "We moeten niet truizelen." De katten vertrokken. Bloedpoot rook de geur van de Roodclan. Plotseling sprong Berk uit de struiken gevolgd door zijn krijgers. De clankatten gingen meteen in de aanval. Bloedpoot zat vol woede, deze katten hadden haar familie gedood. Ze sprong op een bruin kater en joeg hem weg. Ze zag dat Berk wegtrippelde, hij wou ontsnappen! Ze sprong op zijn rug. Hij schrok. Hij beet in haar keel maar ze voelde geen pijn, alleen maar woede. Ze haalde zijn buik open. Maar ze liet zich niet van hem afgooien toen hij haar beet in haar poot. Ze moest Berk doden, haar vader, moeder en haar broer zijn dood mochten niet ongestraft blijven. Ze sprong achteruit, zoals ze verwacht had draaide Berk zich om en ze boorde haar nagels in zijn keel. Ze zag Muisster en ze murmelde: "Doe maar, je word niet gestraft als je hem dood, maar alleen voor deze keer want je mag niet doden zonder reden maar nu heb je een reden." Ze gaf hem nog een mep van haar poot e liet hem toen los. Hij lag bloedend op de grond. Hij maakte stikgeluidjes. Hij zei: "Had voor mij gekozen Bloedpoot, ik kon je gelukkig maken, dan was je familie nooit gestorven." Er kwam bloed uit de wond waar ze hem geraakt had. "Nooit!": siste ze. Hij liet zijn kop vallen en het rijzen en dalen van stopte. Hij is dood! Bloed zag het. "Stop!": gilde ze. De katten stopten abrupt. Bloed wees met haar staart naar Berk. Ze begonnen te juichen. "Welkom!": zei Schildpadster. Plotseling klonk er gejank. "Honden!": gilde Klauw. De honden waren geen kleine tweebeenhondjes maar grote wilde zwerfhonden die wel een kat lusten. Ze ware met heel veel. Zeker twintig honden. Sommigen puppy's anderen gigantisch. "Misschien zien ze ons niet.": siste Grijs. De honden jankten en raceten de helling af. De katten renden naar bomen, struiken en rotsspleten. Maar voor sommigen was het te laat. De honden sprongen en grepen de katten hun staarten sleurden ze uit de bomen. De kleine puppy's grepen de katten in de rotsspleten en de middelmatige honden gingen in de struiken zoeken. Bloedpoot zag hoe een grote hond een Bruine poes bij haar staart greep en haar uit haar schuilplaats trok. "Oebie!": schreeuwde Bloed. De honden grepen meer katten. Plotseling hielden ze op. Er kwamen Geenvachten op de honden af. De honden waren gewoon ontsnapt van hun Geenvachten. De grootste hond liet Oebie los en liep met zijn staart tussen zijn poten naar zijn tweebenen. Hoofdstuk 4 "Oebie, Kayne, Kayo, Omala, Renda, Randy, Narco, Narmer, Narnia ,Narumi, Kamino, Tari, Rassi, Rainbow, Taffy, Fabbi Faro, Aila, Ako, Rain en Rusty!": riep Bloed toen ze naar haar clangenoten keek. "Dit kan niet!": zei Klauw. De Woudclankatten waren terug in het kamp. Ze gingen gaan waken bij Muisster. Iedereen was gewond. "Onze nieuwe leider zal moeten wachten!Wie hij ook is, ik heb nog geen teken gehad en hij of zij is gewond.": zei Kiezelpels. Dassenpels dacht elke seconde aan Lijstervacht, ze hield van hem, maar ze houdt ook van Sneeuwblad en hun kinderen. De Roodclan heeft het al zwaar gehad; Bloed, Lava, Licht, Oasis, Laser, Streep, Orka, Klauw, Leto en Grijs zijn de enigen die nog over zijn. Ze krijgen allemaal hun krijgersnaam. De Woudclankatten begonnen te genezen van hun wonden. Bloedpoot zat in de gietende regen in het midden van het kamp. Ze zag Kiezelpels staan. Hij wenkte haar. Ze dacht: Waarom zou ik, ik heb niks meer! Hij draaide zich om. Bloedpoot mistte Bijpoot, Vlek en Muisster. Niks kan haar opbeuren. Bloed en haar clangenoten kwamen net aan op de grote vergadering. Bloed knikte vriendelijk naar iedereen. Ze sprong op haar rots. De clans begonnen naar de katten van de Roodclan te stappen en begonnen te praten. Bloedpoot had geen zin om te praten. Orka stootte haar aan. Ze keek op. "Wat is er?": zei Bloedpoot. "Oh niks, je komt er zo wel achter.": zei Orka. Kiezelpels begon te spreken; "We hebben Berk verslaan maar iemand speciaal heeft hem gedood. Bloedpoot! Ik heb met de andere leiders overlegt en we vinden dat jij deze eer verdient.": zei Kiezelpels. "Wij, leiders van de clans, doen een beroep op onze krijgervoorvaderen om op deze moedige leerling neer te kijken, ze heeft haar moed bewezen door Berk te vermoorden en ons te verlossen, en daarom krijg je van ons je krijgersnaam. Bloedpoot, zweer je dat je de krijgscode in ere gaat houden?: vroegen Bloed, Kiezelpels, Taanster, Schildpadster en Wolkster samen. Bloedpoot keek verbaast. "Dat zweer ik.": zei Bloedpoot. "Dan zal je vanaf vandaag bekent staan als Bloedstaart, de Sterrenclan zal over je waken.: zeiden de leiders weer samen. "Bloedstaart! Bloedstaart! Bloedstaart! Bloedstaart! Bloedstaart!": riepen de clans in koor. Bloedpoot gloeide van trots. De leiders sprongen van hun piek en legden hun kin op haar kop. Ze likte bij alle vijf de leiders hun schouder. Ze sprongen weer op hun piek en Bloed nam het woord: "Zoals jullie weten zijn wij nu de Roodclan, we hebben nu ook krijgersnamen. Ik heet nu Bloedster, Klauw heet nu Klauwvacht, Grijs heet nu Grijskink, Streep heet nu Streepklauw, Leto heet nu Letopels, Laser heet nu Laservacht, Licht heet nu Lichtstroom, Lava heet nu Lavabes, Oasis heet nu Oasevacht en Orka heet nu Orkapoot. We hebben gisteren ook drie kittens verwelkomt; Zeekit, Stormkit en Geelkit, we danken Lavabes voor de mooie kittens maar ze mogen niet weten dat Berk hun vader is, ze moeten geloven dat Klauwvacht hun vader is. Dat geld ook voor de kittens van Lichtstroom en Oasevacht, Lichtstroom wil dat ze geloven dat hun vader Streepklauw is en Oasevacht wil dat ze alleen maar weten dat hun vader dood is": zei Bloedster. Taanster stapte naar voren en mauwde: "Wij hebben nog een verrassing, de Roodclan gaat een kwart maan bij een clan, eerst gaan jullie bij de Woudclan voor hun vechttechnieken en jaagtechnieken te leren en aan te passen naar jullie territorium, daarna gaan jullie naar mijn territorium, daarna naar dat van Wolkster en daarna naar Schildpadsters territorium. Zo kunnen jullie hier leven en kennen jullie de omgeving en kan je gemakkelijk prooi vangen maar jullie kunnen ons ook nog iets leren." Hoofdstuk 5 Bloedster kwam het kamp van de Woudclan binnen. Ze knikte naar Amandel en Bink. Amandel en Bink hadden gekozen om bij de Woudclan te blijven omdat Vlek en Muisster ook voor hen zijn gestorven. Stoffepoot, Twinkelpoot en Rookpoot renden naar Bloedster. "Hoi tante!": mauwde Twinkelpoot. Amandel is de zus van Bloedster. Vroeger waren ze poesiepoezen. Bloedster snorde. "Je bent flink gegroeid, Twinkelkit.": zei Klauwvacht. "Twinkelpoot! Ik en mijn broers zijn gisteren leerlingen geworden.": zei Twinkelpoot. Bloedster keek naar Kiezelpels. Kiezelpels keek verbaast toen Muskit onder hem doorrolde. Dassenpels snorde en Kiezelpels zwiepte met zijn staart in haar gezicht. Bloedster gilde het uit van schrik toen Rookpoot op haar staart sprong. Alle katten lachten. Bloedstaart was een beetje opgebeurd sinds ze Grijspoot had leren kennen. De gehele Rood- en Woudclan gingen op pad en splitsten zich op in drie groepen; een gebiedsgroep, een jaaggroep en een vechtgroep. Maar er is ook een Kittengroep. De kittens gaan samen op pad met de moederkatten van de Woudclan, de moederkatten van de Roodclan gaan mee op een andere patrouille. Spikkelhart verblijft nu ook in de kraamkamer. Schaduwvacht wou niet weg maar Dassenpels heeft tegen hem gezegd dat zijn partner moet eten als ze gezonde kittens wil. Het was nu tijd voor de laatste wissel. Grassevoet leid de jachtpatrouille, Sneeuwblad de vechtpatrouille en Kiezelpels de gebiedspatrouille. Het was rustig in het bos. Grijspoot huppelde samen met Ochtendpoot naast Bloedstaart. Twinkelpoot liep naast IJzerpoot. Bloedstaart wist wat er gaande was tussen die twee. Sneeuw kwam plotseling aandraven, Otter week geschrokken achteruit toen de medicijnkat voorbij racete. Sneeuw werd trager gevolgd door Kiezelpels. Ze stopte voor IJzerpoot. "Jij moet leerling medicijnkat worden!": riep Sneeuw uit. Kiezelpels knikte en mauwde: "We hebben een teken gekregen." IJzerpoot keek geschrokken. "En wat als ik dat niet wil?!": daagde IJzerpoot hen uit. Twinkelpoot wenkte hem. Ze liep samen met IJzerpoot naar een boom en ze sprongen erin. IJzerpoot zuchtte en mauwde: "Ik wil je niet kwijt Twinkelpoot." "Dat zal je ook niet.": mauwde ze terug. "Ik zal altijd van je houden IJzerpoot, altijd, dat beloof ik je.": vervolgde ze. IJzerpoot keek haar langdurig aan. Hij wreef met zijn kop tegen haar wang. Hij sprong naar beneden. Hij stapte naar Sneeuw en mauwde: "Ik word je leerling op voorwaarde dat ik wel nog met Twinkelpoot mag omgaan en met haar mag spelen." Sneeuw kinkte Hoofdstuk 6 Twinkelpoot, Rookpoot en Stoffepoot waren samen aan het spelen. Arend, Bruin, Ceder, Heide- en Schroeikit zijn nog altijd geen leerling vanwege de ziekte. Brokkelkit en Madeliefsnuif zijn gisteren overleden. De leiders sprongen op hun pieken. De Roodclan was er niet. Kiezelpels begon en mauwde: "We hebben een nieuwe leerlingmedicijnkat, IJzerpoot. Maar ik heb ook slechter nieuws, Brokkelkit en Madeliefsnuif zijn jammer genoeg overleden." De clans juichten bedaard: "IJzerpoot! IJzerpoot!" "De vergadering is afgelopen!": riep Schildpadster. De Waterclan en Woudclan gaan altijd samen naar huis. Normaal gaat de Roodclan een stukje mee maar ze waren niet komen opdagen. Een Heide- en een Zonneclankrijger hadden allebei hun poot bezeerd dus de twee clans waren aan het treuzelen. Ze begonnen te stappen. Dassenpels rook bloed. Ze wou het tegen Kiezelpels zeggen maar ze deed het niet omdat het waarschijnlijk het bloed van de twee krijgers was. Plotseling rook Dassenpels de geur van bloed en ze stapte naar haar vader. "Kiezelpels, ik reuk de geur van dood, en het is sterk, ik vertrouw het niet.": zei ze. Kiezelpels snoof de lucht op en hij knikte. De katten trippelden rond een grote dikke boom en zagen daar dode katten liggen, heel bebloed. Ze roken een vreemde kattengeur. Maar Dassenpels rook nog iets anders: HOND! Ze herkende de lichamen niet maar Bloedstaart wel. Ze slaakte een kreet en knielde naast één van de katten neer. Het bloed was vers. Ze veegde er wat bloed af en haar staart droop nu van het bloed. Amandel snakte naar adem. "Bloedster!": gilden Amandel, Bink, Kiezelpels, Schildpadster ,Bloedstaart, Twinkel, Rook- en Stoffepoot. De poes haar nagels waren ontbloot, Bloedstaart dacht dat ze in de verte katten zag lopen. Ze zag hen, ze herkende Bloedster, ze zag shock en angst in haar ogen, haar nagels waren ontbloot omdat ze van iets geschrokken was niet omdat ze kwaad was. Ze gilde en Kiezelpels keek naar haar. "Ik weet het! Haar nagels zijn ontbloot maar niet uit woede maar uit schrik, ik zag haar daarnet en ik zag angst en shock in haar ogen.": riep Bloedstaart uit. De katten die verwant waren aan Bloedster begonnen de andere lichamen schoon te maken. Het waren allemaal Roodclankatten! Letopels, Klauwvacht, Streepklauw, .... Allemaal dood. Kiezelpels riep: "We gaan uitzoeken wat er is gebeurd maar wel morgen, Schildpadster, ik heb een voorstel, morgen mogen al onze krijgers samenkomen om sporen te zoeken." Ze knikte. Ze riep een krijger en liet hem de andere clans roepen. Taanster kwam verrast tevoorschijn. "Dus....we hebben geen Roodclan meer....": jammerde Jeneverbes. "Wacht! De Roodclan is niet dood! De kittens, Orkapoot en de moederkatten zijn hier niet dus ze zijn daarnet toen ze op weg waren naar de grote vergadering vermoord! En ik ruik HOND!: riep Dassenpels uit. Kiezelpels knikte. Hoofdstuk 7 Ze keken geschokt en bang naar de dode katten. "Hertenstroom en Dassenpels, ga naar de overgebleven katten van de Roodclan en breng ze naar hier.!": zei Kiezelpels. De twee poezen vertrokken. "Ik weet wie het gedaan heeft!": zei Hertenstroom. Dassenpels spitste haar oren en knikte dat ze verder moest vertellen. "Het waren de Fantasiekatten. Je weet wel. Die katten met vleugels. Uit mama haar verhalen.": zei ze. Dassenpels gaapte haar aan. "Alsjeblieft zeg! Die bestaan niet eens!": zei Dassenpels. Dassenpels was aan het dromen. Plotseling zag ze Spinstaart. "Hoi!": zei ze. "Ik moet iets zeggen Dassenpels.": zei hij. "Ik hou van jou.": zei hij. Dassenpels mond viel open. "Sinds wanneer?": vroeg ze. "Sinds je geboorte. Ik kreeg een teken en zag jou en mij naast elkaar staan en toen ik stierf was de Sterrenclan met stomheid geslagen. Ik en de Sterrenclan wisten onze toekomst al, maar die kan geen waarheid meer worden want ik ben dood. Maar vanaf hier zal ik je beschermen......": zei hij. Hertenstroom haalde haar uit haar dagdroom. Ze knikte. "Wat is er?": vroeg haar zus. "Niks....": zei Dassenpels. Hertenstroom begreep het al, haar zus wou er nu niet over praten. Ze kwamen aan in het Roodclankamp. Orkapoot keek verrast. Oasevacht kwam naar hen toe. Ze keek vragend. "We hebben heel slecht nieuws.... Jullie clangenoten zijn vermoordt. Jullie zijn de enigen van jullie clan die nog leven.": zei Dassenpels. Oasevacht zakte in elkaar. "We gaan met jullie mee.": zei Lichtstroom. Dassenpels knikte. Hoofdstuk 8 "Ze zijn er!": riep Kiezelpels. Kiezelpels had een droom gehad. Hij had een das gezien die met de katten van de clan speelde, ze verzorgde en ze beschermde. "Dassenpels! Jij wordt onze nieuwe leider! Ik heb een voorspellende droom gehad!": riep Kiezelpels. Dassenpels gaapte haar vader aan. "Ik?!": riep ze ongelovig. Kiezelpels knikte. Categorie:Dassenpels Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken serie 1 De Wildernis